Mon père Taku Uchiwa
by Yetichan19
Summary: Attention, voici le GRAND Taku Uchiwa, fils de Sakura et Sasuke. Mais comment est-il né si Sasuke est l'ennemi numéro 1 de Konoha? One-shot, SakuraxSasuke


_Voici ma deuxieme fic! Je suis vraiment excitee et j'espere que celle-ci vous plaira! Vous savez que Naruto ne m'appartient pas, pas besoin de declaration, si?_

**_PS: j'ai fait expres de pas separer les chapitres, vous etonnez pas!_**

**Mon père (Taku Uchiwa)**

_Sakura Haruno: jeune ninja de Konoha et mère de Taku._

_Sasuke Uchiwa: jeune ninja au service de Orochimaru et père de Taku._

_Taku Uchiwa: fils de Sakura et Sasuke._

_Naruto Uzumaki: jeune ninja de Konoha._

_Ino Yamanaka:jeune ninja de Konoha._

_Shikamaru Nara: jeune ninja de Konoha._

_Choji Akimichi: jeune ninja de Konoha._

_Hinata Hyûga: jeune ninja de Konoha._

_Kiba Inuzuka: jeune ninja de Konoha._

_Shino Aburame: jeune ninja de Konoha._

_Akamaru: le chien de Kiba._

_Tenten: jeune ninja de Konoha._

_Neji Hyûga: jeune ninja de Konoha._

_Rock Lee: jeune ninja de Konoha._

_Temari: jeune ninja de Suna, soeur de Gaara et Kankurô._

_Gaara__: __Kazekage__ de Suna. Frère de Temari et Kankurô._

_Kankurô: jeune ninja de Suna, frère de Temari et Gaara._

_Tsunade: un des Ninjas de Légende et maître de Sakura._

_Jiraya: un des ninjas de Légende et maître de Naruto._

_Orochimaru: un des ninjas de Légende et maître de Sasuke._

_Kakashi Hatake: ancien maître de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura._

_Asuma Sarutobi: maître de Shikamaru, Choji et Ino._

_Kurenai Yuhi: maître de Kiba, Shino et Hinata._

_Gai Maito: maître de Neji, Lee et Tenten._

_**Mon fils**_

Le silence régnait dans la nuit de Konoha. On n'entendait que quelques légers bruits de pas par-ci, par-là, des ninjas qui rentraient chez eux, épuisés par leur mission. Les autres dormaient tranquillement chez eux. Tel était le cas de Sakura Haruno. La jeune fille de 16 ans dormait paisiblement chez elle. Elle ne bougeait presque pas, restant allongée sur le dos. Elle n'osait pas se mettre dans une autre position que celle-ci pour ne pas blesser le bébé qui était dans son ventre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, faisant de nouveau le même rêve qu'elle avait depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus Naruto, Yamato et elle d'Oto, sans Sasuke.

_Flashback_

_Elle s'était souvenu que juste avant de partir, elle dit à Yamato et Naruto d'aller devant, qu'elle allait les rattraper. Elle dut, bien sûr, se répéter pour que Naruto consente enfin de partir. Elle retourna silencieusement à l'endroit où était Sasuke. Elle attendit qu'il sorte de la maison, ce qu'il fit bientôt. Elle le suivit dans la forêt. Elle était bien décidée de le ramener de gré ou de force. Elle avait sorti une petite fiole de sa poche. C'était une sorte de drogue qui devait l'endormir. C'est à ce moment que Sasuke l'avait attrapée et collée à un arbre. Son regard était menaçant et il serrait fortement ses bras. Sakura réussit néanmoins à l'arroser avec la drogue. Il la relâcha et tomba sur les genoux. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et attendit qu'il s'endorme._

_-C'était quoi, ça?-avait-il demandé._

_-Une drogue de sommeil.-avait-elle répondu. Mais elle avait oublié un détail. C'est que si cette drogue n'était pas utilisée comme il le fallait, il aurait des effets différents. Elle s'était trompée, car pour qu'il fonctionne sur une personne de la trempe de Sasuke, il aurait fallu qu'elle l'injecte dans son sang. Or elle l'avait seulement arrosé et il en avait accidentellement avalé quelques gouttes. Ce qui lui a fait avoir une réaction très différente de ce à quoi s'attendait Sakura. Au lieu de tomber raide endormi, Sasuke leva les yeux vers elle. Sakura ne comprenait pas, il devait être endormi depuis un bout de temps. En plus, son regard était assez bizarre. Le Sharingan, qu'il avait gardé tout le temps qu'ils se battait contre Naruto, Yamato et Sai, avait soudainement disparu. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux de couleur émeraude. Sakura eut un petit frisson le long du dos. Elle le vit s'approcher doucement d'elle. Elle sentit d'abord sa respiration chaude sur son visage, puis ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne recula pas, mais lui rendit doucement son baiser. Elle sentit une grande chaleur envahir tout son corps, tandis que Sasuke passait ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle leva ses bras aussi et les déposa doucement autour de son cou. Elle sentit sa langue lui chatouiller la lèvre inférieure et elle ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue. Doucement, il décolla ses lèvres et descendit vers son cou. Elle sentait les lèvres du jeune homme qui déposaient des baisers sur son cou. Puis elle sentait ses mains qui lui défaisaient ses vêtements. Elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de continuer._

_Une heure plus tard, il était endormi. Sakura s'était habillée et l'avait habillé aussi. Elle était sur le point de le soulever et de l'emmener avec elle à Konoha, lorsque Kabuto apparut. Il avait jeté un kunai dans sa direction, qui l'obligea à poser Sasuke et à s'écarter de la trajectoire de l'arme. À ce moment, Kabuto était déjà auprès du jeune Uchiwa et commençait déjà à le réveiller. «Zut! Et voilà que mon plan tombe à l'eau!»-avait pensé Sakura. Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke était réveille et la regardait._

_-Va-t-en, Sakura et ne reviens plus. Sinon je te tue!-avait-il dit. Il resta là et la regarda d'un air menaçant. Il ne plaisantait pas, pourtant Sakura ne bougea pas._

_-Tu n'as pas entendu? Va-t-en!_

_Sakura recula lentement de quelques pas en arrière. Elle regardait toujours Sasuke. Elle savait qu'il ne se souviendrait jamais de ce qui s'était passé. Elle baissa tristement la tête, avant de faire demi-tour et de partir. À ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait avoir un fils..._

_Fin du flashback_

Sakura remua doucement dans son lit. Elle senti un léger coup dans son ventre. Elle était dans sa neuvième mois de grossesse.

_Flashback_

_Elle était en train d'aller chez Tsunade, car ce «gros ventre» commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle se souvenait parfaitement lorsque Ino s'était moquée d'elle en disant qu'elle se laissait aller. Elle disait ça pour la taquiner, bien sûr, mais Sakura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle préféra aller chez Tsunade pour voir si tout allait bien, car d'autres ninjas commençaient déjà à le remarquer. Un fois chez Tsunade, celle-ci l'examina attentivement, avant de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait failli tomber dans les pommes. Enceinte? Elle? Comment était-ce possible?! Tsunade se posait la même question, car elle lui demanda qui était le père de l'enfant. Sakura lui répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien, juste avant de se souvenir de Sasuke ... C'était donc lui... Elle annonça donc la nouvelle à Ino, qui était plutôt excitée. Ino se chargea de mettre au courant tout le monde qu'ils connaissaient, en commençant par son équipe et en terminant pas le maître Kakashi. Le lendemain, Sakura eut droit aux félicitations de tous les ninjas qu'elle connaissait. Même Shikamaru et Neji étaient venus (Ino et Tenten s'étaient chargés de les ramener). Ils lui posaient des tas de questions, mais il y en avait une à laquelle elle ne répondait jamais et qu'on lui posait le plus souvent: Qui est le père?_

_Fin du flashback_

_**Taku Uchiwa**_

Sakura se réveilla en criant. Elle sentit une grande douleur... le bébé arrivait! Heureusement pour elle, une infirmière sortit de la chambre d'à côté. Depuis qu'elle était entré dans sa neuvième mois de grossesse, Tsunade envoyait un infirmière toutes les nuits pour la surveiller. Il y avait aussi une de ses amies qui la surveillaient. Cette nuit c'était Hinata. Elle alla immédiatement prévenir Tsunade.

Une heure plus tard, l'enfant était déjà né. C'était un garçon. Le lendemain, Sakura eut plein de visites. Elle demanda même à Ino d'être la marraine de l'enfant et à Naruto d'être le parrain. Ino accepta, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Shikamaru pour y sangloter. Celui-ci, un peu dérouté, lui tapota le dos. Naruto accepta aussi, très heureux, mais sans pleurer.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois une maman.-avait dit Tenten. Elle avait aussi les larmes aux yeux. Elle serrait fortement le bras de Neji, comme si c'était le bébé. Celui-ci essaya, en vain, de défaire son bras.-Comment vas-tu l'appeler?

-Taku.-répondit Sakura, en souriant.

-C'est trop mignon!-s'écria Ino, toujours en sanglotant sur l'épaule de Shikamaru.-Je veux un bébé aussi!

-Et pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi?-s'étonna Shikamaru. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Mais tu nous a toujours pas dit qui était le père.-avait fait remarquer Kiba. Le sourire de Sakura s'effaça aussitôt. Elle tourna son regard vers le bébé et lui caressa sa petite tête rose. Elle ne répondit rien. C'est à ce moment, qu'à la surprise de tous, Naruto lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

-Arrête de demander ça, imbécile! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas en parler!

Et les deux garçons se mirent à se disputer, au plus grand amusement de tous.

-Allez, tout le monde dehors! Le bébé doit se reposer et sa mère aussi!-avait dit Tsunade en entrant dans la pièce.

_**5 ans plus tard**_

Un petit garçon de cinq ans jouait dans le jardin de Sakura Haruno. Il avait des cheveux noirs en pique, ainsi que des jolis yeux vert émeraude. Il s'amusait à lancer des shurikens sur un cible, qu'il ne manquait jamais.

-Taku! Tu as encore pris mes shurikens sans demander?-cria une voix de femme de l'intérieur de la maison. Elle sortit sur le palier de la porte. Elle était grande, ses cheveux roses lui tombaient sur les épaules et elle avait les mêmes yeux que son fils. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années.

-Désolé, maman! Je voulais juste m'entraîner!-répondit le petit garçon en se tournant vers Sakura.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je serais venue te regarder!-dit la jeune femme en souriant.-Dis-moi, Taku. As-tu envie d'apprendre plus de ninjutsu?

Le petit garçon la regarda, étonné.

-Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'apprendre toutes les techniques de haut niveau en ninjutsu!

-Oui, mais si on demande de l'aide... Tu sais que je suis un ninja médical et spécialiste de genjutsu. En plus, mon taijutsu n'est pas si bon que ça. Par contre on peut demander de l'aide!

-Tu connais quelqu'un qui peut m'apprendre des techniques super fortes de ninjutsu?-demanda le petit garçon, surexcité.

-Moui, mais il faut déjà qu'il accepte.

-S'il accepte, et qu'il m'entraîne, je deviendrais un ninja aussi fort que papa?

-Plus fort!-répondit Sakura. Son fils lui a bien sûr posé des questions sur son père,mais elle ne put lui dire la vérité. Elle lui a donc dit que son père était parti accomplir une mission plus dangereuse que toutes les autres et que personne ne savait quand il reviendrait.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir. C'était son ancien maître, Hatake Kakashi. Elle le laissa entrer.

-Tu m'avait demandé de passer chez toi?-demanda-t-il en entrant.

-Oui, Kakashi-sensei. J'aimerais vous demander de bien vouloir apprendre plusieurs techniques ninjutsu à mon fils.-dit-elle. Kakashi s'arrêta et la regarda.

-Et pourquoi moi?-demanda-t-il, tandis qu'ils sortaient tous les deux dans le jardin, où Taku s'entraînait avec les shurikens.-Tu connais des techniques ninjutsu aussi! Sans oublier tes talents médicaux et ton genjutsu!

-Je sais, mais il semblerait que mon fils ne soit pas un maître en illusions où en techniques médicales. Je n'ai pu lui apprendre que quelques techniques de base de médecine et d'illusion. Tandis que les techniques ninjutsu, il les a appris comme s'ils les connaissait déjà.-répondit la jeune femme en regardant son fils. Kakashi le regardait aussi, avec un oeil soupçonneux.

-Il semblerait qu'il ait une assez grande quantité de chakra pour son âge. Et tu lui a appris à contrôler son chakra?

-Il le contrôle mieux que moi lorsque j'avais douze ans! Il sait déjà soigner des petites blessures et connaît plusieurs techniques d'illusion. Sans oublier toutes les techniques du «Manuel du parfait ninja». Et... il sait contrer un grand nombre d'attaques.-elle avait ajouté la dernière phrase après un petite hésitation. Kakashi regarda le garçon, puis Sakura, avant de dire:

-Ce garçon me rappelle Sasuke ... Qui est son père?-demanda-t-il brusquement. Sakura leva les yeux vers lui avant de les détourner. Elle savait qu'il voulait une réponse. Elle se décida donc d'y répondre.

-Kakashi-sensei. Pouvez-vous me jurer de ne le dire à personne?

Kakashi acquiesça doucement.

-C'est le fils de... Sasuke.-répondit Sakura.

-Mais comment est-ce possible? Comment a-t-il pu...?

-Je... Ne me posez pas cette question. C'est ma faute, je l'avais laissé faire. Je voulais le droguer pour l'endormir et le ramener à Konoha, mais je me suis trompée, et les effets ont été différents.

Des larmes commencèrent doucement à couler le long de ses joues. C'est à ce moment, que quatre shurikens volèrent dans leur direction. Kakashi les attrapa tous les quatre et se tourna vers Taku. Il resta immobile par ce qu'il vit. Le jeune garçon avait les deux mains remplies de shurikens et... le Sharingan dans ses yeux! Il n'y avait qu'une seule petite virgule dans chacun des deux, mais cela était déjà assez surprenant comme ça. Sakura, effrayé par ce qui venait de se passer se tourna vers Taku, qui regardait Kakashi avec un regard assassin.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait pleurer ma mère? Je ne vais pas vous laisser lui faire de peine!-s'écria le jeune garçon.

-Taku, non, calme-toi! Dépose ces shurikens, s'il te plaît.-dit Sakura, en séchant ses larmes.

-Mais maman, si cet homme t'a fait pleurer...

-Oh, non, mon petit, je ne pleurais pas à cause de lui! C'est juste que ton père me manque!-dit-elle en serrant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Après l'avoir relâché, elle se tourna vers Kakashi et lui demanda:

-Voulez-vous bien enseigner mon fils avant qu'il n'entre dans l'académie? Il rêve d'être aussi fort que son père!

Lorsque Sakura avait prononcé ces mots, Kakashi comprit tout de suite que le garçon ne savait pas la vérité au sujet de son père.

-Très bien, je vais l'enseigner.

_**Taku devient ninja**_

Au plus grand étonnement de Kakashi, Taku ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père au niveau de son caractère. Il était plus souriant, plus ouvert. De ce point de vue, il ressemblait à sa mère. Mais ce qui étonnait encore plus Kakashi, c'est le talent que le jeune garçon avait. On aurait dit qu'il n'a hérité que des qualités de ses parents. Il contrôlait mieux son chakra que sa mère à son âge, avait plus de chakra que son père à cette époque et apprenait les techniques à une vitesse considérable. Il avait bien sûr quelques difficultés avec le genjutsu et les techniques médicales, mais il tenait quand même à les apprendre. La seule chose qui n'évoluait plus c'était son Sharingan. À sept ans, il savait déjà le contrôler aussi bien que Sasuke à douze ans, mais depuis, plus aucune évolution.

Maintenant, Taku avait douze ans. Il avait hérité du charme de son père et de l'intelligence de sa mère. Le jour où Sakura lui avait dit la vérité au sujet de Sasuke, il ne le prit pas aussi mal qu'elle et Kakashi le pensaient. Il avait même juré que lorsqu'il sera très fort, il ramènera Sasuke à sa mère. Il avait aussi un coeur d'or et faisait passer le bonheur de sa mère avant toute autre chose. Il n'était pas non plus aussi arrogant que Sasuke. Il demanda même à sa mère de l'inscrire à l'académie sous le nom de Uchiwa. Il n'avait pas honte de qui il était. À l'académie, tout le monde l'évitait et les profs n'étaient pas très gentils non plus. Mais leur comportement changea lorsque sa mère décida d'intervenir. Un jour, toute l'académie était partie sous les portraits de pierre des Hokages, pour écouter ce que Tsunade avait à dire. Il y avait non seulement les élèves et les profs, mais pleins d'autres ninjas. Lorsque Tsunade commença à parler du troisième Hokage et de Orochimaru qui l'a tué, elle ajouta comment Sasuke avait rejoint ce criminel. Il leur parla aussi de Itachi. Tout le monde jeta alors un regard oblique à Taku, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car sa mère se chargea de tout. Elle était justement revenue d'une de ses missions lorsqu'elle entendit ce que Tsunade avait dit. Elle était très en colère et commença à hurler que aucune personne ici présente n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à Taku pour ce que Sasuke et Itachi avaient fait. Qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que Taku était à moitié un Haruno et que ce n'était pas Sasuke. Elle finit par ajouter, plus froidement et sérieusement, que quiconque se permettait de maltraiter son fils, elle le tuerait. Tout le monde resta silencieux à ces mots, sachant à quel point la jeune kunoichi aimait Taku. Depuis ce jour, les personnes de l'entourage de Taku étaient devenus plus gentilles et commencèrent à comprendre que Taku n'était pas comme Sasuke, qu'il respectait et aimait son village et ses habitants. C'est comme ça qu'il put se faire des amis et eut même droit à un fan-club rien que pour lui.

Il passa bien sûr son examen pour devenir aspirant ninja. Il est inutile de détailler son déroulement, car il est évident que Taku l'a réussi à main levée (il connaît déjà le multi-clonage). Puis, c'était les équipes dans lesquelles on les a répartis. Taku fait donc équipe avec Ryôma Itari et Miko Ayanami; Ryôma étant très doué pour les techniques genjutsu et Miko ayant une technique héréditaire: contrôler l'eau. Au niveau de leurs caractères, Ryôma est un grand coureur de jupons et Miko est un garçon manqué (la seule à ne pas être follement amoureuse de Taku). Ils ont été répartis en équipe car Taku avait les meilleures notes de l'académie, Miko était moyenne et Ryôma carrément nul. Il ont eu pour maître... Sakura! Sakura a bien sûr décidé de leur faire passer la même épreuve à laquelle Naruto, Sasuke et elle avaient eu droit lorsqu'ils avaient leur âge. Taku a rapidement compris de quoi l'épreuve retournait, mais ni Miko, ni Ryôma n'ont voulu l'écouter: Ryôma suivant Miko partout et Miko agissant en solo. Heureusement, Taku était toujours là pour leur venir en aide lorsque Sakura les piégeait. C'est finalement lui qui a récupéré les deux clochettes, connaissant bien les points faibles de sa mère.

-Bon, eh bien, je dois vous dire que vous êtes plutôt doués. Mais faut travailler cet esprit d'équipe, car là, vous vous plantez lamentablement.-dit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.-Alors, dès demain, on commence les missions! Surtout, soyez à l'heure!

_**Le nombre de mission pour une super équipe**_

En un mois de temps, ils avaient fait quinze missions de rang D, Miko et Ryôma ayant considérablement développé leurs capacités. Sakura se rendit même compte que Ryôma était un vrai génie en illusions, mais il était trop paresseux pour travailler seul, il fallait lui dire de s'entraîner pour qu'il le fasse. Quand à Miko, elle s'entraînait sérieusement, comme Sakura le lui avait demandé, et elle avait fait d'énormes progrès. Et Taku, il continuait à s'entraîner en ninjutsu et taijutsu avec Kakashi et en genjutsu avec Sakura. Grâce à l'aide de la kunoichi médicale, les trois genins avaient aussi réussi à contrôler leur chakra convenablement, ce qui leur a permis d'apprendre un grand nombres de techniques différentes. Sakura était fière de son équipe, et avait décidé de demander au Hokage de leur confier une mission de rang C, voir même de rang B.

-Une mission de rang B?! Tu es folle Sakura?!-s'écria Tsunade à sa requête.-Ce ne sont que des aspirants!

-Lorsque j'étais aspirant avec Naruto et Sasuke, on a eu une mission de rang C qui s'est transformé en mission de rang A. Et on l'a très bien réussi. En plus n'oubliez pas que je suis déjà ANBU.

-Oui, mais une mission de rang B... Je ne sais pas, je vais d'abord vous confier des missions de rang C, puis on verra.

-Très bien, Tsunade-sama.-dit Sakura, en se baissant avant de quitter la pièce. Plus tard, lorsque Sakura eut rejoint son équipe:

-Allez, les enfants! On a une mission de rang C qui nous attend!

-Rang C? Mais je croyais que c'était seulement pour les chunins!-dit Miko en levant un sourcil.

-Moui, mais j'ai eu une autorisation.-répondit Sakura.

-Pourquoi avoir fait une telle requête?-demanda Ryôma.

-Parce que vous ne pouvez pas montrer qui vous êtes réellement durant des missions de rang D!

-Alors comme ça, vous allez essayer de nous faire avoir des missions de rang B aussi, Sakura-sensei?-demanda Taku. Il ne tutoyait jamais à sa mère pendant qu'ils étaient avec Miko et Ryôma.

-Exactement!-sourit la kunoichi.

-Mais on y arrivera jamais!-s'exclama Ryôma.-On est que des aspirants!

-À votre âge, j'avais déjà fait deux mission de type A! Une accidentelle qui était supposé être une mission de rang C et une que m'avait confié Kakashi Hatake.

-Et que deviez-vous faire durant cette mission que monsieur Hatake vous a confié?-demanda Miko, avec un sourire narquois.

-Ramener Sasuke Uchiwa qui s'était lancé à la poursuite de trois dangereux ennemis du village de Suna!-répondit Sakura en les regardant. Le sourire de Miko s'effaça aussitôt et Ryôma pâlit. Le nom de Sasuke était tabou dans le village, ce qui n'empêchait pas Sakura d'en parler d'un ton léger, car elle savait que ça mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise. Elle reprit, plus gentiment:-Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes de loin plus évolués que nous ne l'étions à votre âge, on réussira ces mission de rang B très facilement. Et puis, je suis là pour vous soigner et vous aider s'il le faut.

Et c'est comme ça, que l'équipe de Sakura avait effectué au total quinze missions de rang D, huit de rang C et une de rang B. Sakura savait pertinemment que l'examen chunin aurait lieu bientôt et c'est entre autres pour cette raison qu'elle a demandé des missions plus difficiles pour ses élèves. Elle voulait être sûre qu'ils s'en sortiront. Le jour où les trois profs devaient recommander leurs élèves, elle les a chaudement recommandés tous les trois. Ce que firent les deux autres profs aussi, Ino et Neji.

-Dites, vous êtes sûres qu'ils sont assez forts?-demanda Hinata, timidement.

-Oui, c'est vrai que si c'est Sakura qui s'est occupée de l'équipe huit, deux de ses élèves ne seront pas aussi forts que son fils!-dit Ino d'un ton moqueur. Sakura resta calme et lui lança en souriant:

-Mon fils est plus fort que ses équipiers car il a un père très puissant. Après tout Taku est un Uchiwa. Mais Ryôma et Miko sont très forts aussi, ils on fait plus de missions de rang C et B que tes élèves Ino. Je suis désolée de te dire qu'ils sont largement supérieurs à tes élèves.

Ino, qui avait fait une grimace assez bizarre lorsque Sakura avait mentionné Sasuke, reprit un air moqueur à ses dernières paroles.

-Faut pas rêver, Gros-Front! Mes élèves sont plus forts que les tiens!

Après la réunion, Sakura resta un peu plus avec Ino, qui voulait à tout prix lui annoncer ses fiançailles avec Shikamaru, ou Shika-kun, comme elle l'appelait. Elle les félicita chaudement et partit à la rencontre de ses élèves. Elle arriva avec dix minutes de retard.

-Bon, désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un empêchement.-dit-elle à l'adresse des trois genins.-Écoutez, je vous ai recommandés pour l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe. Je pense que vous êtes tous les trois assez forts pour y participer, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. C'est à vous de décider si oui ou non vous voulez y aller. Si oui, amenez ces fiches d'inscription à l'académie salle 301. Allez, bye.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle est apparue.

Les trois genins se mirent en route aussi en lisant leur formulaire.

-Hmm, moi c'est sûr, j'y vais.-dit Taku en mettant la fiche dans sa poche.

-Moi, je n'y vais que si Miko y va aussi.-s'exclama Ryôma.

-Mouais. Ben puisqu'on est une équipe, on y a va tous les trois.-ajouta Miko. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Sakura les espionnait, perchée sur un arbre proche. «Je peux être fière de mon équipe! Ce sont de bons p'tits gars, comme le dirait Lee.»-pensa-t-elle.

Le jour de l'examen, les trois genins eurent droit au même genre d'examen que Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans. Le subterfuge d'illusion, c'est Ryôma qui l'a remarqué et c'est Taku qui a envoyé voler le chunin qui se faisait passer pour un genin et gardait la fausse entrée. Le test écrit ils l'ont passé sans devoir tricher (Sakura les a entraînés mentalement aussi, pas seulement physiquement). La deuxième épreuve se passa sans embrouilles aussi. Le troisième, par contre, c'était un désastre à venir.

_**Sasuke vient récupérer son fils**_

Pour la troisième épreuve, quinze aspirants furent qualifiés, y compris Taku, Ryôma et Miko. Sakura était vraiment fière de son équipe. C'était la seule équipe à s'être qualifiée avec ses trois membres, avec l'équipe de Oto. Sakura regarda cette équipe avec méfiance. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tsunade les avait laissés participer à l'examen, après tout, Oto et Konoha étaient ennemis. Elle se méfiait surtout d'un des gosses, aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses, qui dégageait une aura plutôt bizarre, ainsi qu'une quantité de chakra hors du commun. Le premier affrontement opposa Taku à Ryôma. Taku évita de se servir de son Sharingan pour se débarrasser des techniques genjutsu de Ryôma. Il se contenta d'un multi-clonage, d'une technique Katon et de son intelligence pour battre Ryôma. Après une dizaine de minutes de bataille, il réussit à s'en sortir vainqueur. Malheureusement, Miko perdit le premier affrontement aussi. Il n'y avait donc plus que Taku de l'équipe de Sakura en course. Durant les matches, les membres de l'équipe de Oto ont regardé très attentivement les combats du jeune Taku. Le prochain match opposait Taku au garçon dont se méfiait Sakura. «Zut! J'espère que Taku s'en sortira et qu'il ne sous-estimera pas ce garçon!»-pensa Sakura en se mordant l'ongle d'un de ses doigts.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura. Taku s'en sortira!-dit Kakashi en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève.

-Je l'espère!-dit la jeune kunoichi en regardant dans l'arène.

Le match commença. Taku ne voulut se servir que de ses techniques habituelles, mais elles se sont vite révélées être inefficaces. Son adversaire le trouva facilement parmi ses clones, les techniques Katon ne l'atteignaient même pas et il semblait pouvoir deviner les attaques de Taku. «Merde! Mon multi-clonage, mes techniques Katon ainsi que mon intelligence n'ont servi à rien!»-pensa le jeune aspirant.-«Je vais devoir me servir de techniques plus avancées!». Il fit aussitôt apparaître son Sharingan. Son adversaire le remarqua et décida de se mouvoir plus vite. Taku décida que c'était le moment de sortir son attaque secrète: le Chidori.

-Merde, il est très mal s'il doit se servir du Chidori et du Sharingan!-s'écria Sakura, paniquée. Kakashi semblait inquiet aussi. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un aspirant puisse poser tant de problèmes au jeune Uchiwa.

Taku se lança sur son adversaire avec le Chidori. Il y eut une grande explosion et l'arène fut enveloppée d'une grand halo de poussière. Lorsque tout la poussière se fut dissipée, Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil sur le terrain. Elle en resta pétrifiée. L'aspirant de Oto tenait la bras gauche de Taku et derrière eux, il y avait un énorme cratère.

-C'est impossible qu'il ait pu arrêter l'attaque de Taku!-cria Sakura.

-Tu es très fort, Taku!-dit l'aspirant de Oto au jeune Uchiwa.-Je crois en avoir assez vu. Tu viens avec moi!

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Kakashi et Sakura se retrouvèrent en une demi seconde entre l'aspirant de Oto et Taku. La jeune kunoichi avait enveloppé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son fils. L'aspirant de Oto sourit méchamment et se métamorphosa. Plutôt, redevint qui il était vraiment: Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Je vois. J'aurais été démasqué avant même la fin de l'examen.-dit-il en regardant Kakashi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sasuke?-demanda Kakashi.

-Ça se voit, non? Je suis là pour mon fils.-répondit le jeune ninja.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais me l'enlever!-s'écria Sakura en serrant Taku dans ses bras. «C'est lui, mon père?»-s'étonna le jeune garçon en regardant Sasuke.

-Tu l'as eu pour toi pendant douze années, ça ne te suffit pas?-lui demanda Sasuke, sans décoller les yeux de Kakashi.

-Je l'ai élevé et je ne te laisserais pas me le prendre!

-Oui, mais sans moi, il ne serait même pas là!-ricana le jeune homme.

-Si tu l'emmènes avec toi, il risque de mourir. C'est la seule descendance que tu aies! S'il meurt, le clan Uchiwa disparaîtra à jamais!-dit Sakura froidement. Sasuke ne répondit rien, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Tu sais, si ce n'est pas moi qui l'emmène, c'est Itachi. C'est justement parce que c'est le seul descendant de la famille que je veux l'emmener! Il ne deviendra jamais vraiment fort dans un village aussi paisible que Konoha!

-Ni Itachi, ni toi n'emmènerais mon fils!-dit Sakura en tremblant de colère. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.-Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est la seule chose précieuse que j'aie?! Tu es parti sans même te retourner, sans remords! Tu n'es jamais revenu et m'a menacée de me tuer si j'essayais de te ramener à Konoha! Et depuis que Taku est né, j'ai pu me sortir cette idée de la tête! Et toi, tu arrives de nulle part, tu ne connais pas ton fils et tu veux me l'enlever?! Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps pour ça!

Ses derniers mots surprirent tout le monde, y compris Sasuke. Voyant sa mère pleurer, Taku devint aussitôt agressif et attaqua son père. Celui-ci, pris par surprise, évita de justesse son coup. Il l'immobilisa.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire pleurer ma mère plus longtemps et encore moins lui faire de mal!-s'écria le jeune garçon.

-Calme-toi, Taku, personne ne veut faire de mal à ta mère!-siffla Sasuke entre ses dents, avant de renvoyer son fils auprès de Sakura.-Je suis là pour lui parler!

-Et de quoi, au juste?-demanda Kakashi, se mettant devant Sakura et Taku, pour les protéger.

-Ça ne concerne qu'eux deux!-dit Sasuke en contournant Kakashi. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, il était déjà auprès de Sakura et Taku.

-Écoutez-moi bien! Orochimaru se prépare à attaquer Konoha et Akatsuki veut en faire de même. Orochimaru veut la destruction du village, Akatsuki veut Kyûbi et Itachi veut Taku. Vous devez vous enfuir à tout prix et vous cacher!-dit le jeune homme, assez bas pour que seulement Sakura et son fils l'entendent. Il se prépara à partir, lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. C'était Sakura.

-Sasuke, pourquoi nous avoir prévenu?-demanda-t-elle. Il hésita un moment, avant de répondre:

-Parce que Taku est notre fils et que j'ai des obligations envers lui et envers la femme qui est tombée enceinte à cause de moi.

Il était sur le point de partir, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella du sommet de l'arène.

-Sasuke Uchiwa!

_**À qui je dois ma fidelité**_

Sasuke, Sakura, Taku et Kakashi regardèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé. C'était Orochimaru.

-Je vois qu'il ne t'a pas fallu une éternité avant de venir dévoiler mes plans! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une personne comme toi trahirait ses ambitions pour venir en aide à une fille qu'il a mise enceinte! Tu serais donc tombé si bas. Je me disais bien que Kabuto n'aurait jamais dû te révéler que tu avais un fils.-dit-il en regardant Sasuke, qui se tenait toujours près de Sakura et Taku.-Je croyais pourtant que tu avais complètement oublié le garçon-renard et cette fille! Si tu étais venu ici pour enlever ton fils, j'aurais compris, mais les prévenir de mes plans...

-Il a fait ça pour la survie du clan, donc ce n'est pas grave!-dit une autre voix du côté opposé d'où se tenait Orochimaru. Cette fois, c'était Itachi. Il regardait aussi Sasuke, Sakura et Taku. La jeune kunoichi serra son fils contre elle lorsqu'elle le vit. Itachi sourit légèrement, avant de continuer:

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas ton fils! C'est le seul descendant de notre famille, je dois le laisser en vie si je ne veux pas que le clan disparaisse. Et puisque tu es sa mère et en quelque sorte un membre de notre clan, je te laisserais en vie aussi!

-Tu la laisses elle en vie, mais tu tues tout le reste du clan?!-s'exclama Sasuke, furieux.

-Petit frère, tu ferais mieux de la cacher avec ton fils, car sinon, ils mourront durant cette guerre qui se prépare!-dit Itachi, sans le regarder.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part, assassin!-hurla Sasuke, avant de se jeter sur lui.

Et c'est comme ça que commença la plus grande guerre de l'histoire de Konoha. La guerre dura plusieurs jours, Suna venant en renfort pour aider Konoha. Tsunade, Sakura et les autres ninjas médicaux avaient beaucoup de travail. Sakura allait parfois même sur le terrain pour aider au combat. La nouvelle de la mort d'Itachi, tué par Sasuke se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Cette nouvelle redonna de l'espoir aux autres ninjas, car ils considéraient ça comme deux ninjas super puissants de moins (étant donné que Sasuke après avoir affronté Itachi, ne pouvait rester indemne). Cette nouvelle inquiéta un peu Sakura, qui retourna au poste médical. Elle soigna quelques blessés, puis alla vers Tsunade, et lui demanda de surveiller Taku pour elle, pendant qu'elle va aider d'autres blessés qui étaient toujours sur le champ de combat. Elle revêtit son costume de ANBU et sortit. Elle dut neutraliser plusieurs ninjas de Oto, soigner d'autres ninjas de Konoha et de Suna, avant d'arriver dans la forêt. Là, elle se mit à parcourir toute la forêt en silence. Une heure plus tard, elle entendit un léger bruit de respiration. La personne semblait être blessé, car sa respiration était saccadée. Elle s'approcha silencieusement. La personne sembla l'avoir remarquée, car elle l'entendit se lever. Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit une silhouette se dresser devant elle. La personne devant elle avait visiblement du mal à tenir debout. Il avait une main autour de son ventre, qui saignait abondamment et avait un kunai dans l'autre, qu'il jeta sur Sakura. Celle-ci évita l'arme et s'approcha doucement de l'homme devant elle.

-Sasuke ... c'est moi, Sakura.-chuchota la jeune kunoichi. Sasuke la regarda d'un air méfiant. Sakura se rendit soudain compte qu'elle portait son masque de ANBU. Elle se dépêcha de l'enlever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?-demanda Sasuke en tombant contre l'arbre le plus proche.

-Je suis là pour te soigner... Sasuke-kun.-ajouta-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation. Sasuke leva légèrement la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle l'appela «Sasuke-kun».

-Pourquoi me venir en aide?-demanda-t-il.

-Parce que tu es le père de mon fils. Et comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, en tant que tel, j'ai des obligations envers toi.-le ton sur lequel elle avait dit la dernière phrase lui fit comprendre que lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça plus tôt dans la journée, ça l'avait blessée. Elle s'approcha de lui et bougea son bras de son ventre pour examiner la plaie.

-Elle est très profonde.-dit-elle.

-Tu sais que tu es sur le point de soigner un criminel.-lui dit Sasuke en la regardant.

-Mhm.

-Laisse-moi ici et va-t-en.-dit-il d'une voix forte, quoique légèrement tremblante à cause de la douleur.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de me donner des ordres. En plus si je te laisse ici, d'autres ANBU te trouveront et te tueront.

-Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.-dit Sasuke d'une voix hautaine.

-Moui, et le fait de laisser Taku sans père ne te fait rien?-demanda la kunoichi en le regardant dans les yeux. Sasuke détourna son regard avant de répondre:

-Je ne connais pas ton fils et il ne me connaît pas non plus.

-Aha. Je vois.

-Quoi? C'est quoi cette réponse?-demanda-t-il en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

-Tu es heureux?-demanda Sakura brusquement.

-Quoi?-s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Comment tu te sens maintenant que Itachi est mort? Tu es heureux?

-Euh...-Sasuke fut pris par surprise par cette question.-Je ne sais pas. Je me sens... vide. Enfin... je sais pas trop...

Sakura eut une expression assez étrange, comme si elle était satisfaite, puis elle détourna son regard du beau visage du jeune homme et se concentra sur la plaie. Elle lui enleva son T-shirt et posa ses deux mains sur sa plaie. Un léger frisson traversa tout le corps de Sasuke lorsque les mains douces de la kunoichi touchèrent sa peau. Elle concentra une grande quantité de chakra dans ses mains et commença à essayer de refermer la plaie. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de chakra dans le corps à cause des nombreux blessés qu'elle avait soignés auparavant. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et utilisa ses dernières réserves pour refermer complètement la plaie. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle tomba en avant, sans forces. Sasuke la rattrapa néanmoins.

-Quelle stupidité! Elle a utilisé toutes ses forces pour me soigner.-se dit-il. Il s'assis et la retourna de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur sa poitrine. Il sentait sa respiration chaude contre son cou. Il baissa la tête vers elle pour regarder son visage. Elle était sereine et calme. Il se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit plusieurs années auparavant. « ...mais on ne peut pas vivre pour la vengeance uniquement, sinon, on ne peut pas connaître le bonheur...». «tu veux vraiment t'enfoncer dans la solitude la plus noire?». « ...mais si tu t'en vas... ce sera comme si j'étais seule au monde.».

-Finalement, c'est peut-être toi qui avais raison...-dit-il tout bas, en la serrant contre lui.

_**Enfin une vraie famille?**_

Sasuke se réveilla en entendant des bruits de pas. Il sentait que Sakura dormait toujours dans ses bras. Il voulut se mettre debout, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il secoua légèrement Sakura pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. C'est à ce moment qu'ils furent tous les deux entourés par plusieurs ninjas. Les anciens camarades de Sakura et Sasuke, quatre ANBU, Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade et Taku.

-Sasuke, lâche-la!-dit Kakashi. Au lieu de lui obéir, Sasuke serra Sakura plus fort dans ses bras comme si au moment où il la lâchait, il mourrait. Il sentit, alors quatre mains attraper ses bars pour les écarter d'autour des épaules de Sakura. Ino et Tenten prirent Sakura par les bras et l'aidèrent à se lever. Neji et Naruto, qui tenaient les bras de Sasuke, l'obligèrent à se lever. Taku courut aussitôt vers sa mère pour l'aider à tenir debout. Ni elle, ni Sasuke n'avaient plus la force de tenir tous seuls.

-Tout va bien, Sakura?-demanda Hinata, inquiète, tandis que Tsunade s'adressait à Sasuke.

-Je crois que tu ne seras pas content d'apprendre que l'attaque sur Konoha a échoué et que Orochimaru a été tué. J'ai aussi entendu que tu t'es débarrassé d'Itachi. Et les autres membres d'Akatsuki ont été tués aussi. Il ne reste plus que toi. Et vu l'état dans lequel tu es, il ne sera pas difficile de te tuer. As-tu quelque chose à dire en ta défense?

Sasuke fit non de la tête. Il se força à tenir debout, s'appuyant contre l'arbre derrière lui.

-Moi, j'ai à dire quelque chose.-dit une petite voix derrière Tsunade. Le Hokage se tourna vers Sakura qui repoussait Tenten, Ino et Taku, s'obligeant soi-même à tenir droite.

-Je ne veux pas que vous le tuiez!-dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Comment?!-s'étonna Tsunade.-Sakura, cet homme est un criminel! Aurais-tu oublié qu'il y a huit ans, plusieurs de tes camarades ont failli mourir pour le récupérer et qu'il a presque tué Naruto?!

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais le tuer vous abaisserait au même niveau que Orochimaru.

-Pardon?-s'exclama Tsunade, furieuse.

-Si vous tuez Sasuke, Taku n'aura plus de père, ce qui fera de vous une personne aussi ignoble que Orochimaru. Lui non plus ne se souciait du nombre de familles qu'il déchirait en tuant les gens. En plus, comment pouvez-vous être sûres qu'il ait tué d'autres personnes avant Itachi?

-Sakura, arrête...-commença Sasuke, d'une voix à peine audible.

-Non, je n'arrêterai pas!-s'écria Sakura, furieuse.-J'ai déjà perdu Sasuke deux fois et ça m'a suffi! Je ne veux pas le perdre pour la troisième fois!

-Mais c'est un criminel et un assassin!-s'exclama Tsunade.

-S'il était vraiment aussi mauvais que vous le dites, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué? Il en avait toutes les chances avant que vous n'arriviez! Je m'étais évanouie!

Un grand silence s'installa.

-Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de faire du mal à maman?-demanda Taku. Sasuke fit non de la tête. Taku hésita avant de reprendre timidement:-Est-ce que tu... l'aimes?

La question étonna tout le monde. Ils regardèrent Sasuke. Celui-ci détourna le regard pour contempler le sol.

-Il ne sert à rien que je réponde à cette question, de toute façon personne ne me croira. Il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que je meure.-dit-il.

-Non, il ne vaudrait pas mieux!-s'exclama Taku.-Ça voudrait dire que tu nous laisserais tomber maman et moi! La mort n'est pas une solution, c'est un moyen de fuir ses problèmes!

Sasuke le regarda d'un air ébahi. Taku avait des larmes de colère aux yeux.

-Tu sais, tu as raison. Mais j'ai malheureusement fait trop d'erreurs dans ma vie.-dit Sasuke lentement.

-Dans une famille, les erreurs se pardonnent.-chuchota Sakura.-L'erreur est humaine, personne n'est parfait...

-... mais on apprend à aimer les gens, même avec leurs défauts.-continua Taku.-S'il te plaît, reste avec nous! Je veux avoir un père!

Sakura se mit à genoux devant Tsunade et se baissa.

-Hokage-sama, je vous en prie, ne tuez pas Sasuke-kun!-dit-elle. Taku la regarda, puis imita sa mère.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît, laissez mon père en vie!-dit le jeune garçon. Tsunade se tourna vers Sasuke. Celui-ci évita son regard. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en regardant Sakura et Taku. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait encore des personnes dans ce monde qui feraient autant pour lui. Tsunade regarda Kakashi et Shizune qui lui souriaient. Elle regarda tour à tour les autres ninjas, qui acquiescèrent. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Sasuke et lui demanda:

-Sasuke, saurai-tu prendre soin de Sakura et Taku?

Sasuke acquiesça lentement.

-Même au péril de ta vie?

Le jeune homme refit le même signe.

-Très bien, alors je te laisse la vie sauve!

En entendant ça, Sakura et Taku se jetèrent dans les bras de Sasuke.

-Mais si jamais j'entends que tu as fait du mal à Sakura-chan ou à Taku, tu auras affaire à moi!-dirent Naruto et Lee en même temps.

_**Fin**_

Et voila, finie aussi. J'attends votre avis et critiquez. Soyez severes pour que je comprenne mes erreurs et les rectifie! Mici d'avance!


End file.
